


We will rise...

by MackTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackTommo/pseuds/MackTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam... I have until tomorrow..." Zayn whispered his breath was shaky.<br/>"I know..."Liam replied staying strong for the both of them. Zayn was turning 18 and it was time for the claiming. Once he was claimed he had to leave behind the life he knew, the life he loved, and most unfortunately the people he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will rise...

Zayn woke up slowly, his body was intertwined with Liam's. He looked over at the clock and it read 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He had until sunset in two hours to say goodbye. He felt the tears begin to flood his vision and he grasped onto Liam for dear life. He hated his family, he especially hated their stupid traditions. He knew that even if he could see Liam again he would never be allowed to be with him again. He shut his eyes tightly and held onto the older boy wanting to go back 4 years when he first met Liam. The tears that he despretly tried to keep in fell rapidly. He looked at his beloved boyfriend and took in his perfect features. His beautiful eye lashes, his thick, plump, pink lips. His jaw line that had a mid september shadow. His soft beautiful hair, his built body. Zayn drew in a shaky breath before he slipped out of Liams bed collecting his shirt and pants. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling down a note.

'My Dearest Love,

Please don't be mad... I love you, that's why I couldn't say goodbye. I couldn't grow up enough to do it. All I know is that every moment they keep me away will be another moment without air, it will be another day of being dead, because you are my life. You... Liam James Payne... I hope that someday in the future you can forgive me but I understand if you don't. I can never forgive myself for not telling you everything but realize everything that I have held back was for your benifit. Do remember that I will always be with you in spirit, I will. I will never forget you, I will never forget our love. I love you...

~ Zayn'

As soon as he finished the note it was ripped from the table. Liam looked down onto it with such intensity like his eyes would light it on fire. As soon as he finished reading it he grabbed on to Zayn's wrist tightly. Zayn tried to pull away but to his dismay Liam's grasp became tighter causing Zayn to wince slightly. 

"Ow Liam... you're hurting me." He whimpered, Liams gaze was stone cold. 

"I don't give a fuck. I can't believe you Zayn. I cannot fully comprehend that you were going to leave me forever with a fucking NOTE!" Liam's voice slowly grew louder. Zayn watched as his eyes betrayed his stone cold expression. They filled with tears and were flickering with flashes of hurt. Zayn stayed deathly silent. Liam dropped the younger boys hand. They stood there in silence as Zayn reached up and touched Liam's cheek. 

"I will always love you..." He whispered before walking out the door. He felt a lump rise in his throat and he heard a loud thud which was soon  followed by Liam's sobs. He didn't dare look back, because if he did then he would never be able to leave him. This was it he was on his was to the rest of his life. 

* * *

"I love you Zayn. Remember no matter what do not stop." His mother whispered before leading him with his sisters to a clearing about half an hour into the woods. He was greeted by his father, uncles, cousins, and grandfathers. 

"Zayn... tonight is the night that you are claimed. Light or dark. But to be claimed you must shift... shift into your natural form." His grandfather said. He swallowed hard. He was led to the center of the circle by his grandmother who then with his mother took his shirt from him along with his sweats. Mirrors soon rose from the ground and intenseifyed the faint light of the full moon. That's when he felt the first of his many bones to break. His natural form ripped away at him tearing away at him from the inside out. He screamed in agony for someone to help him, to make his pain stop. He cried out for Liam, even though Liam knew nothing of this. Zayn felt himself begin to fade and he begged for his life, he pleaded for the strenght to continue. Soon everything went black. 

 

 

 

> _Zayn was now looking down at the world. He felt almost a peace with his hardships._
> 
> _"Zayn..." A voice called out to him. He looked around and saw a wolf laying on a cloud. He made eye contact with the wolf and she stood up shifting easily in to a woman._
> 
> _"Who are you?" He asked her._
> 
> _"I am your mother. I am every wolves mother." She told him._
> 
> _"You are the wolf mother?" He questioned. She simply nodded. She was the goddess that had raised an orphan child and from that child grew a whole new breed. Lycathropes._
> 
> _"Zayn you need to choose between the light and dark..." She told me. I shook my head._
> 
> _"No I will not choose either. I am sick and tired of people dictating what I do with my life... I will not choose." He hissed. She let out a small laugh._
> 
> _"Okay so you will came you for yourself?" She asked._
> 
> _"I will claim a bit of both. It is to my understanding that to become a wolf, I need to be claimed. So I will be." I told her. She smiled warmly._
> 
> _"You bare that same look of determination that I first saw in your kin. That look of defience to the laws of nature, that nessesity to be who you are. Zayn you must realize that every choice has repercusions. If you choose what you want think about how society will accept you." She warned him. He simply shrugged._
> 
> _"They are my family they will love me no matter what." He said defiently._
> 
> _"Remember everything is not as it seems... Good Luck Zayn.... And be Brave."_

_  
_Zayns eyes slowly opened and he opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a whine. He soon realized that he was no longer human he carfully manuvered his four paws into a position to stand. He stood up and his father called him over. Zayn slowly aproached his father who roughly grabbed his face. His father stared into his eyes and his emotionless face contorted into one of disgust. He pushed Zayns muzzle away from him.

"You are not natural. You are an abomination!" His father roared. Zayn watched as his father easily shifted. Zayn was now standing infront of  a large black wolf. The wolf was in a attacking stance and ears folded back. His razor teeth were bared and a threatening growl emitted from its throat. The smaller wolf tucked his tail inbetween his legs cowering from his father. Almost in an instant everything began to blur. 

The large black wolf lept at the smaller wolf aiming at the throat. Zayn moved swiftly but the older wolf's teeth bit down into his flank. He heard his mother scream and cry but they only sounded like whispers. The sound of the larger wolf ripping into him was clear as day, the pain caused his vision to blur. Suddenly his father was off of him. He looked around and saw his littlest sister standing infront of him. "Leave him alone daddy! You are hurting him!" She squealed. His father shifted back and now was standing there covered in blood. He let out a crude laugh. 

"Run." He hissed. Zayn stared at him but then shakily got up and started to run. That's when he heard a howl followed by many others. This was it, he was the hunt, he was the weakest link. He ran as fast as his paws could take him. Then a wolf side swiped him, he collided with a tree causing him to feel his bones crack. Before the wolf had a time to bite him he ran again. He continued to run until he collapsed on the ground becoming too weak to stay in his wolf form. He shifted back and looked and saw his father and his family in wolf form looking at him. They slowly stalked up to him. At this point he couldn't think of anything better, so he called for help... he called for Liam. He screamed weakly for the older boy until he couldn't scream no more. That's when he felt one of the wolves bite down on his shoulder. The pain was over whelming. He felt his body begin to feel numb and it suddenly became hard to breath. It was then that the wolf let go the force of it had jerked him to the side. He looked up to the sky and saw everything fade slowly into darkness.


End file.
